Nathan Wallace's Dream Chojin Wrestling 20th Anniversary Special!!
'''Nathan Wallace's Dream Chojin Wrestling 20th Anniversary Special!! '''was a pro-wrestling Mega-event held by Chojin Crown Galactic Wrestling on October 14th 2018 at the Hammerstein Ballroom in New York City, New York, USA and presented on HDTV and internet global tv by Nathan's Coliseum Video, Weekly Wallace, Dreamland World Weekly, Fite TV, Twitch HonorClub, NJPW World and DAZN. it featured pro Wrestlers from 123 different promotions. the main event featured Nathan Joseph Wallace, the newest Member of Bullet Club and a mega star of Global Force Wrestling, celebrating the 20th anniversary of his founding of his vision of Chojin Wrestling by defeating "professional" Peter Avalon in a Steel Cage match titled "High Stakes, High Risks". the co-features featured Nathan's Bullet Club team-mates Team Captain Steve Kennedy and Too Hot Zach Owen win 2 versions of the AWA World Heavyweight Championship from Stan Hansen and Larry Zbyszko respectively. Build up Nathan's Dream ALL IN in September the 1st reason Nathan wanted a Big Mega Show in October is because he was awe inspired and bedazzled by All In in September 2nd in the Sears Center in Chicago, Illinois. and thought to himself the he want to do an Autistic Wrestling version of All In and bring in WWE and several Indie Wrestling Promotions. and after Watching Best in the Yard 4 he wants to add Backyard Wrestling promotions to his event and bring them into the fold of the Autistica Wrestling forefront. Preparations in August, Nathan Wallace chose the Carrier Dome in Syracuse, New York to host this Mega Event. Impact Wrestling Bound For Glory 2018 the event was scheduled on October 14th the same date as Impact Wrestling's Bound for Glory 2018 at the Melrose Ballroom in Queens, New York. it's matches at that include: * Austin Aries vs Johnny Impact for the Impact World Championship * Tessa Blanchard vs. Taya Valkyrie for the Impact Knockouts Championship * Allie vs Su Yung in the Undead Realm match * LAX vs OGz in a Contrete Jungle match * OvE vs Brian Cage and the Lucha bros. in an OvE rules match * Eddie Edwards vs Moose in a special challenge match * Eli Drake vs ??? in Eli Drake's open challenge match * Willie Mack and Rich Swann vs Matt Sydal and Ethan Page in an X Division tag team attraction Nathan realized that 75% of Impact Wrestling talent have already been signed for Bound for Glory but however he saw that 25% of Impact Wrestling talent are NOT scheduled for Bound for Glory so he decided to bring over KM & Fallah Bahh, the Smokeshow Scarlett Bordeaux, Alisha Edwards and Ava Storie in the "Calm before the Mega-storm" pre-show event but put in a winning clause that whoever gives a best performance in his/her match at Bound for Glory is then eligible for the main show versus Dak Ryan (Teen Backyard Wrestling's World Champion) in his "Extreme Rules Challenge match" Organizations/Promotions/Federations ALL IN for the Event # Global Force Wrestling # Chojin Crown Galactic Wrestling # Big Time Space Wrestling # World Wide Fighting # Chojin Super Hero Wrestling Association # Chojin Super Hero Wrestling Federation # Chojin Super Hero Wrestling Council # Chojin Super Hero Wrestling Organization # International Super Hero Wrestling Association # International Super Hero Wrestling Council # International Super Hero Wrestling Federation # International Super Hero Wrestling Organization # Global Super Hero Wrestling Association # Global Super Hero Wrestling Council # Global Super Hero Wrestling Organization # Global Super Hero Wrestling Federation # WWE Monday Night Raw # WWE Smackdown Live # WWE Velocity # WWE NXT # Florida Championship Wrestling # CWA Memphis # American Wrestling Association # New Japan Pro Wrestling # All Japan Pro Wrestling # Frontier Martial-arts Wrestling # tofu World Idol pro Wrestling # WSW Australia # Defiant Wrestling # United Wrestling Network # Impact Wrestling # Border City Wrestling # WrestlePro # ASW Mid-Atlantic # Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts # Ring of Honor Wrestling # Major League Wrestling # Extreme Championship Wrestling # Chikara # Big Time Portland Wrestling # Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling # Lingerie Women's Wrestling League # Pillow Fight League # AIWC # VTW # UWE # NUW # KBW # DBW # UCBW # BYW Northeast # MEBW # US Amateur Boxing # US Greco-Roman Wrestling # US Freestyle Wrestling Matches TBW's Dak Ryan vs Impact Wrestling MAIN EVENT #1: Texas Bullrope Match for the AWA 3rd Belt World Heavyweight Championship MAIN EVENT #2: 2-out-of-3-falls match for the AWA Interim World Heavyweight Championship MAIN EVENT #3: STEEL CAGE MATCH: Nathan Joseph Wallace Vs. Professional Peter Avalon Photo Gallery Staff working the Event Commentators Play-by-play Guests Ring Announcer Backstage Interviewer Referees * Bob Warren (AWA) * Richard Steele (WBC) * Octavio Meyran (WBC) * Bob Sirte (ABA) * Mr. Toshah of Iran (ABA) * Mr. Chang Pak Kim of South Korea (Korean Tae Kwon Do Association) * Jessio Hernandez (UWF) * Harley Hog (UWF) * Dominic Nastasio (UWF) * Pete Enriquez (UWF) * Mike Figeroa (WCCWA) * Marty Miller (AWA) * Mike Enus (CWA) * Gold Face (NUW) * Carlos Barocal (WBA) * Count Skelor (Big Time Space Wrestling) * Lucien Jobert (WBA) * Yuji Shimata * Daisuke Naguchi other officials Timekeeper * Lawrence Quarry * Mike Uchella * Al Tremary Keeping count of the Knockdowns * Chilli Fiore * Arcenio Burnel * Al Bisek Paramedic * Don Corcello doctors in attendance * Joe Palecino * Frank B. Doggett * Stanley Edin * Ken Remcin * JR Hitchian * Dr. James wish Game * Richard Istrico * Cutman Leon Tabbs Judges (Chaos-Rules 12 5-minute round bouts only) * Wally Skiff * Herman Ducret * Ernest Cojo * Duane Ford * Dave Moretti * Lou Fillipo * Franz Marti * JoJo Guerra * Harold Letterman * Dicky Cole * Masato Mizaoka * Tatsuya Kurozumi * Kesuke Nakagawa * Takao Tomotaki * Atsushi Onari Sanctioning Bodies supervising the event * New York State Athletic Commission * New Jersey State Athletic Control Board * NYC boxing and Wrestling board * Autistica New York Department of Athletic regulations and safety Results Sponsors * Autism Speaks * Golden Corral * Crazy Mike's Ultimate Pizza * Pizza Hut * Old El Paso * Taco Bell * Rick's Smokehouse Grill * Nissin Cup Noodle * Cracker Barrel * Mountain Dew * Everlast * Adidas * Aruze * NES * SNES * PS1 * N64 * PS2 * Nintendo GameCube * PS3 * KTFO * Chincheck * 300- below cryogenics * Tapout * Full Contact Fighter * Ford Broadcasting CONCACAF South America Europe Africa Middle East Asia Oceania Antarctica Category:2018 Category:Pro-wrestling special mega events Category:2010's